Contes de la Mer Caspienne et d'ailleurs
by MlleNaty
Summary: Comment Hector Barbossa est-il devenu ce grand pirate cynique que l'on connaît ? Sa jeunesse et ses moult aventures sur la Mer Caspienne et sur les autres Océans...
1. Hector et la fameuse robe pourpre

**Il était une fois…Les histoires de la Mer Caspienne et d'ailleurs (tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur Hector Barbossa…Mais d'où vient cette robe, et ce singe? Et puis pourquoi des pommes ? Et pourquoi un chapeau aussi énoooooorme ?)**

**Hector ne m'appartient évidemment pas ainsi que Jack et tous les personnages de la saga, qui comme vous le savez, sont la propriété de la souris aux grandes oreilles !**

**Bonne lecture et ne vous sentez pas génés de laisser des commentaires ! Toutes critiques est bienvenue !**

**Chapitre 1 : Hector et la fameuse robe pourpre**

_Elizabeth Swann se demandait ce qui allait lu arriver. Pouvait-on, en effet, trouver situation plus…bizarre ? Elle était là, sur ce bateau pirate, dans cette sublime robe pourpre, devant une table couverte de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps car voilà qu'arrivait le maitre des lieux ! __Hector Barbossa jaugea la demoiselle d'un œil connaisseur et déclara d'un ton aimable, à la limite du mondain :_

_« -Servante ou pas, elle vous va bien ! »_

_Elizabeth était embarrassée, elle s'attendait à se trouver en présence d'un rustre sanguinaire et elle tombait sur un homme civilisé. Elle essaya donc de déceler la faille en lui demandant :_

_« -Puis je savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa précédente propriétaire ?_

_-Tssss, ne parlons pas de cela ! »_

_En réalité si Hector Barbossa ne souhaitait pas aborder ce sujet, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, bien au contraire. Mais si vous voulez savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, revenons quelques années plus avant…_

_Kaliningrad 1715_

Hector aimait bien la Baltique, un petit peu plus grand que la Caspienne et surtout, il y avait beaucoup moins d'Ottomans. Hector n'aimait pas les Ottomans, de véritables hypocrites. Soit disant que leur religion leur interdisait de boire de l'alcool mais ça ne les empêchait de lui taxer deux, trois tonneaux d'eau de vie lorsqu'ils arraisonnaient son « navire marchand ».

Mais c'en était fini de tous ça, maintenant Hector allait gouter aux joies de la piraterie dans le grand Océan et jouir d'une liberté sans limites. Mais avant de repartir, il convenait de s'amuser un peu !

Notre vaillant capitaine entra donc dans une taverne où, grisé par son espoir de succès et de richesse, il paya une tournée générale qui fut fort bien accueilli par la cinquantaine de marins présents ainsi que leur « compagnes ». A voir toute ces gens réunis, Hector se sentit soudain très seul. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à une présence féminine depuis plusieurs mois et, on peut le dire, ça commençait à lui manquer. Il guetta donc une personne capable de lui convenir, mais, pas de chances, il était tombé dans le bar des vieilles rombières !

« C'est bien ma veine ! Tssss, bon j'ai plus qu'à aller voir ailleurs ! »

Il paya sa tournée, sortit sous les multiples salutations reconnaissantes de l'assemblée et s'en alla en quête d'une taverne ou d'un tripot mieux dotés. Mais malheureusement, Kaliningrad semblait être la ville où la médiocrité alliée à la vulgarité régnait. Or, notre homme était un homme de bon gout, ne goutant guère aux joies de la basse prostitution, préférant le luxe et la délicatesse aux fanges pestilentielles des bas fonds de la société que la plupart des autres pirates affectionnait. Il s'apprêtait donc à retourner bredouille sur son navire quand il fut violemment percuté par un missile humain qui le fit choir sur un étalage de fruits et légumes.

Hector allait violemment pester contre l'impudente chose lorsqu'il croisa les grands yeux effrayés de la jeune fille qui venait de le percuter. Deux grands yeux noirs qu'entouraient des cheveux tout aussi noirs et qui semblaient lui demander de l'aide. Il releva donc précautionneusement la demoiselle qui ne pipait mot et lui demanda gentiment :

« -Vous m'avez l'air inquiète, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui avec un air de bête acculé, elle regarda autour comme si elle cherchait une échappatoire, ce qui laissa le temps au capitaine de la Caspienne de la détailler : une sublime robe pourpre qui mettait avantageusement sa silhouette en valeur, des brodequins luxueux, pas le genre de filles que l'on trouve habituellement dans un port. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là lorsque la jeune fille déclara d'un ton précipité :

« Je vous en prie, qui que vous soyez, emmenez moi avec vous. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette ville !

-Mais, mademoiselle, un navire n'est pas vraiment…

-Je vous en supplie !

- Bon, très bien, suivez-moi ! »

Et il entraina la jeune fille qui le suivait au plus près à travers les ruelles sombres pour finalement arriver au port et devant son navire. Le port semblait être en proie à l'ébullition. Des tas de marchands se ruaient vers leurs navires, une rumeur circulait, disant que le port allait bientôt être bloquée pour raisons diplomatiques ! Hector et la jeune demoiselle grimpèrent donc vite à bord d'un beau et fringuant navire pour mettre les voiles directement. Autant profiter de la panique générale pour s'enfuir.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés le port, le capitaine Barbossa emmena la demoiselle dans sa cabine et précisa :

Je vous la laisse jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour à bord. Mais j'aimerais bien comprendre ce que vous faites exactement là !

Il s'assit dans un gros fauteuil et attendit une réponse. La jeune fille soupira et déclara :

-Je m'appelle Ingrid, je viens du Brandebourg. Ma famille veut me marier à un espèce de haut dignitaire du coin mais je ne veux pas. Il parait qu'il est vieux et gros, et je serai sa quatrième femme. Je ne veux pas passer le restant de mes jours avec un gros port libidineux.

Hector eut un sursaut de compassion mais ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Il me semble pourtant que s'embarquer avec le premier marin venu n'est pas une solution plus agréable. Les marins n'ont jamais été réputés pour leur délicatesse à l'égard des dames.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme ça !

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Je pourrais très bien faire ce que je veux de vous, personne ne viendra vous aider, surtout pas un des membres de l'équipage.

-Vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme, ca se voit dans vos yeux.

Sur ce coup-là, Hector était mouché. Que répondre à une si jolie demoiselle qui vous dit que vous êtes un homme bien ? Il toussota d'un air gêné et déclara avec peu d'assurance :

-Euh, moui. Bon d'accord. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

La jeune fille détailla l'homme qui lui faisait face : la trentaine, ni trop laid, ni réel beauté mais un port de tête quasi aristocratique et un certain raffinement dans sa vêture. Non assurément, elle était tombée sur un homme bien.

«-Emmenez moi en Angleterre !

-En Angleterre ? Ce n'est pas la porte à côté !

-J'ai des amis là bas.

-Bon, mais il va falloir que vous vous changiez, les robes mais si elles sont ravissantes sur les femmes, ne sont pas vraiment adapté aux navires.

-Mais …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit rester deux trois frusques d'un de mes petits frères qui doivent être à votre taille, par contre, euh…Ce n'est pas le genre d'étoffe auquel vous devez être habitué. »

Il se dirigea vers un coffre, commença à farfouiller dedans, jetant un nombre incroyable de livres sur le sol, ce qui permit à son hôte de constater qu'il adorait Shakespeare, pour enfin tomber sur un manteau, une chemise et des culottes, certes un peu défraichies mais tout à fait convenable.

Hector les tendit à Ingrid et déclara en sortant:

-Je vous laisse vous changer, appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

-Je…merci !

-Mais de rien !

-Euh, je ne connais même pas votre nom…

Il se retourna vers elle et dit en souriant :

-Hector Barbossa.

-C'ets un nom que je n'oublierai pas.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant !

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils voguaient vers l'Angleterre et les rumeurs commençaient à enfler sur le navire de Barbossa. Certes le capitaine avait amené une jolie donzelle sur le navire mais personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher et même le capitaine ne s'approchait pas d'elle. Pour des marins, voilà qui était plus qu'indécent et Hector ressentait déjà une certaine méfiance de son équipage à son égard. En effet, un capitaine qui ne prouve pas sa virilité ne peut pas être un bon capitaine. Ca commençait à sentir mauvais pour Hector qui, pour aggraver le tout, était en train de tomber amoureux.

Il s'avérait que son hôte était tout aussi féru de littérature que lui et surtout, elle s'y connaissait en canons ! Ils avaient passés une soirée entière à parler de Bossuet et de boulets ramés. Et en plus elle était belle, oh ça oui.

Quand ils prirent leur dîner ensemble ce soir là, elle avait remis sa longue et belle robe pourpre, ce qui fit chavirer Hector. Le pauvre en était tellement retourné qu'il ne touche pas à la divine tarte aux pommes qui était dans son assiette, préférant dévorer des yeux sa belle convive. De son côté, la demoiselle commençait à ressentir une certaine attirance pour ce marin qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qui était bien plus civilisé que la plupart des membres de la cour de Prusse. Elle remarqua donc vite que l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle à table n'avait touché à aucune nourriture physique et qu'il semblait un peu à côté de ses bottes. Elle lança donc une discussion sur Richard III, Hector s'enflamma pour « Voici donc l'hiver de notre déplaisir ». Il ne faut jamais parler de Shakespeare à un homme aux manières théâtrales ! Et plus Hector déclamait, plus Ingrid riait, plus il se rapprochait d'elle…Ainsi il n'y eut rien d'étonnant à ce que les lumières de la cabine du capitaine s'éteignent tôt ce soir là, et le soulagement des marins fut largement perceptible lorsqu'ils ne virent ni Ingrid ni Hector en ressortir.

Le lendemain, notre nouvellement joyeux capitaine sifflotait à la barre, avec l'insouciance de l'amoureux éperdu qui pense que sa belle restera toujours à ses côtés. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les côtes de l'Angleterre se rapprochaient inexorablement et la dame de ses pensées n'avait pas l'air de songer changer de cap. La nuit avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans le port de Londres, alors qu'ils partageaient encore une fois le même lit, le lucide pirate de la Mer Caspienne demanda :

-Je suppose que demain soir, tu ne seras plus là ?

-J'ai peur de te répondre que tu supposes bien !

Hector soupira et demanda :

-Et que puis-je faire pour essayer de te retenir ?

-Tu ne peux rien faire, je suis quelqu'un d'inconstant, mon ex-futur mari a dut s'en rendre compte. J'aimerais te dire que je resterai avec toi sur ce navire pour toujours. Mais toi comme moi savons que c'est impossible. Je n'ai jamais aimé le négoce, et encore moins le commerce de fruits et légumes…

Hector sourit : en effet, comment lui dire qu'il était l'un des 9 Seigneurs de la Confrérie des Pirates et qu'il adorait les pillages et les grandes canonnades sanguinolentes, qu'il n'était qu'un fieffé mécréant qui vivait de vols et de violences ? Les fruits et légumes lui avaient semblé être une meilleure alternative. Il essaya quand même :

Et si je te dis que je t'aime ?

Alors je te dirais que tu t'es trompé de personne, il y en a qui te mérite plus que moi !

Il n'y a rien à faire hein ?

Je crains que non.

Arrrh !

C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Rien, un grognement de résignation sans doute…

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'endormit une dernière fois dans ses bras. Le lendemain elle avait quitté avant le navire avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il essaya vainement de la retrouver, bien entendu mais elle ne lui avait évidemment pas dit son vrai nom.

Comment aurait-elle put dire à un capitaine de navire marchand qu'elle était la fille cadette du roi du Danemark en route pour un mariage politique ?

Hector repartit de Londres bredouille, avec pour seul souvenir de son amour perdu une robe pourpre et la conviction que désormais, ce serait lui qui ferait tourner les femmes en bourrique !


	2. Hector se fait un nouvel ami

Chapitre 2 : Hector et Jack le Singe

_Tortuga, 13 ans avant la mort de Jack_

Cela faisait désormais 2 ans que Barbossa était le second de Jack Sparrow, et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas eu s'en plaindre même s'il ruminait de n'avoir plus son propre navire. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'aller du côté de la Méditerranée ? Entre les corsaires de Tripoli et les Turcs, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Aussi son navire avait sombré corps et biens sous les yeux désespérés du Seigneur de la Mer Caspienne.

Mais il était trop tard pour rattraper cette bourde monumentale et Hector était désormais obliger de composer avec sa situation.

Et puis Jack n'était pas si atroce, il avait juste parfois un peu de mal à voir les priorités de l'équipage, perdu qu'il était dans les conjonctures trésors/convois/Tortuga. Le dernier voyage avait d'ailleurs faillit mal se finir, Jack ayant voulu attraper un convoi du Mexique alors qu'il n'avait plus que 10 jours de vivres. Heureusement qu'Hector était là pour veiller au grain et rationner les vivres. Mais cette histoire était désormais finie et Jack semblait avoir tiré une leçon de cette expérience et avait fait bourrer les cales de vivres de toutes sortes et de toutes qualités.

Mais Hector n'était pas à Tortuga pour penser au travail, il était là pour s'amuser un peu et dépenser son salaire en boissons, nourritures et plaisantes compagnies. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à rentrer dans une taverne remplie à rabord de filles de joie lorsque des bruits étranges attirèrent son attention.

Il tourna la tête et aperçu un espèce de vendeur ambulant miteux qui trimbalait un tas de cages qui contenaient une véritable ménagerie. Perroquets, chiens, macaques, lézards, à croire que toute la Création s'était donné le mot pour s'y retrouver ! Mais Hector n'avait pas la tête aux problèmes zoologiques, préférant de loin ceux de l'anatomie féminine.

Il alla s'asseoir à une table où étaient déjà assises deux merveilleuses donzelles aux charmes bien mis en évidence et il leur commanda à boire. Trois pintes de rhum plus tard, la discussion battait son plein, les donzelles riant à gorge déployées aux histoires rocambolesques du second du Black Pearl, ce qui permettait à ce dernier de bien lorgner sur leurs atouts poitrinaires. Il allait leur demander si elles voulaient continuer la discussion dans un endroit plus « intimes » lorsque l'homme à la ménagerie pénétra dans la taverne, créant un véritable chaos autour de lui tant ses cages étaient encombrantes. De jeunes prostitués, effrayés par les animaux bizarres, s'enfuirent en emportant avec elles leurs clients, tandis que d'autres en profitaient pour « tomber » sur les genoux d'un quelconque soiffard lubrique.

Les deux donzelles d'Hector, quant à elles, s'extasiaient sur les petits macaques du vendeur qui en profita pour envahir la table. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent alors à supplier le pirate de leur en offrir un et Hector, voyant là l'occasion de ne pas payer sa nuit, se fit une joie de choisir une mignonne petite bestiole poilue qu'il s'acoquina en lui offrant un morceau de pomme. Les deux jeunes filles se pressèrent contre notre homme qui commençait à franchement désirer des nourritures charnelles. Il allait leur suggérer d'aller voir si le petit singe savait faire des tours dans un endroit plus tranquille afin qu'il ne soit pas effrayé, mais il fut dérangés une nouvelle fois dans ces plans.

Jack Sparrow venait de faire son entrée dans la taverne et comme d'habitude, une multitude de prostituées se jetèrent sur lui en lui disant qu'elles lui accordaient cette nuit gratuitement, que c'était toujours un plaisir de l'avoir dans leur lit, bla bla bla…

_Mais comment fait-il, il s'asperge de musc ou quoi ?_

Hector n'eut pas le temps de prolonger cette réflexion sur l'extraordinaire pouvoir que son capitaine avait pour faire tomber ces dames en pamoison car le capitaine en question, qui l'avait repéré, vint s'asseoir à sa table.

« -Alors, mon cher Hector, on prend du bon temps ? Dis donc, on peut dire que tu as bon goût ! »

Les deux donzelles gloussèrent comme deux pintades et Sparrow leur décocha un clin d'œil aguicheur. Hector ne se demandait même plus avec qui elles finiraient la nuit. Il se leva donc, porta la main à son chapeau pour saluer son capitaine qui était désormais occupé à faire rire les donzelles, et sortit de la taverne d'un pas pesant.

Il allait se diriger vers une autre taverne où Jack ne serait pas là pour détourner ses « conquêtes » quand il sentit quelque chose lui grimper dessus. Il regarda sur son épaule pour voir le petit macaque qui le fixait.

« Eh, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi, mmmh ? Tu devrais être avec ces demoiselles ! »

Le singe lui adressa un petit cri.

« Oh, je vois. Bon je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre solution que te garder avec moi, hmmm ? Bon, par contre si ça ne te dérange pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de gaspiller ma nuit à boire mais je compte bien la finir dans un lit en plaisante compagnie. »

Le singe lui répondit en roucoulant, Hector ricana et lui donna une cacahuète qui trainait dans sa poche. Le singe et son maître passèrent le restant de la soirée à faire l'admiration de jeunes filles peu farouches qui n'étaient pas distraites par Jack Sparrow et qui étaient très attirée par la bourse de son second…


	3. Un chapeau, c'est salvateur !

**Chapitre assez court où l'on apprend pourquoi Hector à un chapeau aussi énorme. Oui j'adore son chapeau : Hector chéri, prête le moi ! Hem... Bon comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, blablabla...**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace si ça vous a plu...ou non.**

****

**Chapitre 3 : Un chapeau, c'est salavateur...**

« _Je veux 40 de tes rapines !_

_-20 !_

_-30 !_

_-25… Et je t'offre un chapeau, un chapeau énoooorme…Commodore ! »_

_Mer Blanche, 1699_

Les vastes étendues d'eau glacée s'étendaient à pertes de vue, parfois couronnées de quelques icebergs qui voguaient paresseusement. Le navire craquait, rompant la couche de glace qui recouvrait l'Océan du Nord, menaçant à chaque instant de briser la misérable coquille de noix. L'équipage tentait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Certains faisaient de l'exercice, d'autres pratiquaient la tactique de l'oignon mais tous veillaient à ne pas s'endormir. Quatre marins étaient déjà morts gelés et la moitié de l'équipage avaient perdu un membre à cause des engelures. Mais une question les taraudaient tous : pourquoi le capitaine les avaient-ils entrainés sur cet océan maudit, l'Enfer du Nord, où le froid brûle de façon plus mordante que le feu et où chaque craquement du navire entrainent de véritables crises d'angoisse.

Il s'avérait qu'une fois encore le capitaine Barbossa courrait après un conte de fées. Après les clous de la Sainte Croix, le trésor de Jean sans Terre et le chandelier de Jérusalem, Hector était tombé amoureux d'une nouvelle légende : le trésor des Walkyries. Et oui, le capitaine se penchait désormais sur les contes païens. Et comme d'habitude, il avait déniché moult documents sortis d'on ne sais où, qui, apparemment, indiquaient la route à suivre.

L'équipage commençait à gronder contre ce froid glacial, ces morts, cette route maudite quand l'annonce de la terre vint sauver le capitaine d'une mutinerie. Arkhangelsk, le port le plus septentrional du monde, le plus inaccessible aussi.

Hector Barbossa avait réussi son pari, non seulement il était arrivé à bon port sans trop de dommages, mais en plus son équipage était fier de l'exploit et bénissait de nouveau son capitaine. Heureux capitaine qui bâtissait sa légende d'excellent navigateur qui ne craignait pas le froid. Nul besoin de fourrures et de multiples couches pour se protéger du froid, l'homme ne grelotait même pas malgré les stalactites qui ornaient son tricorne.

Hector fut le premier à poser le pied à terre et se fit aussitôt entourer par une foule d'autochtones, curieux de voir le navigateur qui s'était risqué sur les mers hostiles. Mais Hector n'en avait cure et se fraya rapidement un passage à travers la populace pour se diriger rapidement vers la petite Eglise Orthodoxe du port. Il y entra et son équipage en profita pour se diriger vers les quelques tavernes, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait. Et il y attendit longtemps son capitaine, qui finit par ressortir le lendemain matin, une fois que tous ses marins avaient ruinés leurs soldes en fourrures, alcool et compagnie réchauffante.

Ils restèrent trois jours de plus, le temps de faire eau et vivres, sans rien savoir de ce que leur capitaine avait traficoté dans cette église puis ils reprirent la mer, en faisant promettre à Barbossa de voguer vers des eaux plus chaudes.

Une fois en mer, et seul dans sa cabine, Hector Barbossa put enfin admirer à loisirs sa toute nouvelle acquisition. Peut lui importait les bijoux en ambre des Walkyries, il n'avait jamais aimé cette pierre bizarre pleine de dépôts de crasses enfermés dans la résine millénaire. Mais ce pendentif, c'était autre chose. Une splendeur dorée garnie de rubis qui avait surtout le pouvoir de le prévenir des bobos de la vie du genre coupures, balles, hémorragie internes et toutes ces sortes de choses qui arrivent souvent à ceux de sa profession. Même les petits bobos comme les ampoules ou les verrues plantaires n'y résistaient pas. Hector avait atteint le premier but vers l'immortalité.

Les jours suivants, l'équipage put apercevoir au cou de leur capitaine une nouvelle breloque qu'il n'allait plus jamais quitter : un médaillon d'entrelacs. Mais peu leur importaient, leur nouvelle destination était les Caraïbes, l'une des mers sinon la mer la plus chaude du globe. Après la Mer Blanche et ses températures désespérément basse, l'équipage trépignait d'impatience et leur capitaine se réjouissait aussi. Les Caraïbes étaient une source de profit incomparable pour un pirate de son espèce : convois espagnols de la Casa de Contratacion et autres réjouissances se profilaient à l'horizon. Mais la situation commença à dégénérer pour le pauvre capitaine quand ils passèrent l'équateur. Il était littéralement cloué au lit par d'atroces souffrances, sans qu'on en connaisse l'origine. Hector était en proie à la plus grande agitation intérieure, une véritable tempête se déroulait sous son crâne. Il l'avait, il avait le médaillon d'invulnérabilité, rien ne pouvait le toucher alors pourquoi… N'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir, il se plongea à nouveau dans des ouvrages écrits dans des langues étranges, s'en faire attention à son état qui s'aggravait de jour en jour. Et c'est finalement en passant, ou plutôt en se trainant pour ranger un livre qu'il se vit dans un miroir et compris…

A partir de ce jour et jusqu'à l'arrivée du navire à Tortuga, l'équipage put admirer son capitaine en possession d'une splendide ombrelle bordée de dentelles lorsque celui-ci était sur le pont. Prenant ceci pour une nouvelle fantaisie, l'équipage n'en fit pas des gorges chaudes. Ils apprécièrent néanmoins que leur capitaine revint de leur première escale avec un immense chapeau à très large bord noir, qui était beaucoup plus approprié à un pirate de son acabit que la délicate ombrelle.

Et Hector maudissait les Walkyries de ne pas avoir pensé aux coups de soleils…


	4. L'héroïsme est affaire de perspective

**Chapitre beaucoup moins léger que les précédents ! J'espère que vous aimez les descriptions de maladies infectieuses.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de critiquer !**

****

**Chapitre 4 : L'héroïsme est affaire de perspective**

_Makhatchkala, octobre 1713_

Il neigeait et le froid du crépuscule allait bientôt recouvrir de gel la terre fraichement retourné de la tombe de Nicolaï Barbossa. « Au moins, les asticots ne le dévoreront pas tout de suite », pensa douloureusement Hector, qui soutenait sa mère dévastée par le chagrin et la souffrance. A à peine 25 ans, Hector Barbossa succédait à son père au titre de Seigneur des Pirates de la Mer Caspienne, mais pas dans les conditions qu'il aurait souhaité. Il aurait aimé que son père prenne une retraite bien mérité auprès de sa chère femme et voit le triomphe de son fils dans la Mer Caspienne. Mais la nouvelle politique du tsar à l'égard des pirates en avait voulu autrement : son père avait été pris sous le feu croisé de deux navires russes et un boulet lui avait déchiqueté la jambe. Il était arrivé dans un sale état à bon port, son second ayant pris le relai. On avait tant bien que mal tenté de le soigner, mais très vite, la gangrène gazeuse s'était installée, son moignon était devenu froid, avait viré au noir puis la nécrose dégagea de telles pestilences que même la mère d'Hector ne pouvait rester plus de cinq minutes dans la pièce où reposait son mari. Hector lui-même avait cru défaillir en entendant les bulles de gaz crépiter, engendrées par la multiplication des germes infâmes. Et ainsi, il était mort, terrassé par d'immondes miasmes qui avaient entrainés la putréfaction, la souffrance inhumaine jusqu'à ce que son cœur lâche. Devant sa tombe, son fils se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de tirer une balle dans la tête de son père pour l'empêcher de souffrir tant qu'il en était encore temps, et maudissait le froid de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

Le lendemain, il ne put même pas se consacrer à son deuil et s'occuper de sa mère. Des affaires urgentes l'appelaient. Le tsar, lassé des exactions des pirates en Mer Caspienne, avait décidé d'éradiquer le fléau. Il avait lancé un ultimatum aux pirates pour jouer la maitrise de la mer fermée. Hector devait maintenant décider ce qu'ils feraient.

Il décida de réunir les principaux capitaines et ils discutèrent pendant des heures de la marche à suivre. Fuir ? Hector n'y pensait même pas, qu'aurait dit feu son père s'ils avaient fuient comme de vulgaires rats de cales ? Négocier ? Le tsar leur offrirait de leur faire empailler la tête, histoire que l'on souvienne qu'il est dangereux de le vexer. La solution la plus honorable, mais malheureusement la plus suicidaire était donc le combat. Et même si ca ne l'enchantait pas, Hector était bien obligé d'avouer que ça le soulagerait de pouvoir exercer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Très vite, des dizaines de bateaux des plus fameux pirates de la Caspienne affluèrent pour honorer l'appel de leur nouveau Seigneur. Hector était sur tous les fronts : étudiants des cartes avec les uns, s'occupant du ravitaillement avec les autres, choisissant entre boulet creux et boulet à chaine, s'interrogeant sur une éventuel utilisation de brûlots, et enfin priant pour que cet imbécile de tsar ne veuille pas tester la nouvelle mode en matière de bataille navale : la bataille en ligne.

Quand l'heure du départ sonna, c'est à regret qu'Hector dut annoncer à sa mère qu'il partait probablement au massacre. La pauvre femme pleura encore et encore sur l'épaule de son fils, le suppliant de ne pas partir, jusqu'à ce qu'une des sœurs d'Hector l'arrache calmement des bras de son fils pour s'occuper d'elle. Hector mit les voiles et c'est avec tristesse qu'il regarda son port natal disparaître peu à peu de l'horizon, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Mais il n'était plus temps de flancher, et son nouveau statut l'accaparait entièrement. Les autres pirates, déstabilisés par la mort de Nicolaï et par la menace du tsar, ne songeaient même pas à discuter son titre et son autorité. Enfin, après ce qui parût à Hector une éternité, ils arrivèrent sur le lieu où se jouerait leur destin. Et le tsar ne s'était pas foutu d'eux, leur fournissant un adversaire légèrement supérieur en nombre et bien armé, grâce aux canons dérobés ou achetés à l'ennemi suédois. Très vite, ce fut le capharnaüm total, tout le monde tirait sur tout le monde et malgré les efforts du Seigneur des Pirates pour tenter d'organiser la mêlée à coups de signaux, les pirates de la Caspienne n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, se faisant peu à peu encercler par les forces du tsar. Hector se vit donc dans l'obligation de jeter ses propres forces dans la bataille pour sauver cette bande d'abrutis et jura que s'il se sortait de là, il leur montrerait ce que l'adjectif « furieux » signifiait réellement. Son navire arraisonna un premier vaisseau et Hector, soucieux de faire bonne figure, se lança à l'abordage en compagnie de ses hommes. Heureusement pour lui, le tsar n'avait pas encore pensé à entrainer correctement ses soldats et c'est sans peine que le capitaine et ses hommes vinrent à bout de cet équipage ignorant les choses de l'escrime. Et Hector continua à faire son ménage, démolissant peu à peu, à coups d'abordages victorieux et de canons, la moitié de la flotte ennemie.

Mais l'affaire commença à se corser lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le vaisseau amiral et qu'Hector tomba en face de l'amiral en personne, un espèce de noble suffisant qui s'empressa de lui cracher au visage. Il n'en fallut pas plus à notre valeureux capitaine pour se jeter sur lui, mais la fourbe créature profita de sa rage pour dégainer son pistolet et lui tirer dessus à bout portant. Heureusement pour Hector, l'infâme vermisseau était myope comme une taupe et avait si mal visé qu'il avait touché sa jambe. Et même si la douleur l'aveuglait presque, Hector se jeta sur l'amiral de pacotille et l'étrangla à mains nues, avant de lui fracasser violemment la tête sur le plancher du navire. Quand enfin il n'en resta plus que de la charpie et qu'il sortit des brumes de la rage sourde et de la violence pure, il n'entendit que le silence. Il se leva péniblement et regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir que, paniqués par la mort de l'amiral, l'ennemi s'était rendu et tous les hommes présent, pirates et soldats, regardaient le Seigneur de la Mer Caspienne aux mains couvertes de sang avec un mélange de craintes et de respect. Hector se tourna alors vers les pirates et applaudit la victoire, bientôt suivit des hourras et des cris de joies des pirates. La Mer Caspienne était de nouveau à eux et ils acclamaient leur Seigneur, un véritable héros. Bientôt les hommes racontaient qu'il s'était farci un équipage à lui tout seul, que lorsqu'il se battait, ses yeux étaient aussi meurtriers que des coups de canons de 32 livres et un tas d'autres fariboles de ce genre.

Hector, quant à lui, avait eut de la chance. La balle de l'amiral n'était passé qu'à quelque centimètres de son artère, un peu plus et il y passait. Son chirurgien de bord lui assura néanmoins que, s'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles, il garderait juste un léger boitillement. Le capitaine Barbossa put alors savourer sa victoire et son soi-disant héroïsme à loisirs.

Le retour au port sonna le glas des réjouissances.Makhatchkala était un champ de ruines encore fumantes lorsque les marins débarquèrent. Le tsar avait profité du fait que les pirates étaient occupés en mer pour détruire le symbole même de leur existence. Les soldats avaient tout détruit : maisons, églises, commerces. Les cadavres de femmes et d'enfants jonchaient les rues et partout, on entendait résonner les cris de douleur de ceux qui reconnaissaient leur proches. Ce jour-là, devant les corps carbonisés de ses sœurs et de sa mère, Hector Barbossa songea amèrement que l'héroïsme n'était finalement qu'une affaire de perspective.


	5. Les merveilles des Indes Occidentales

**Où Hector s'amuse avec des tigrounets et découvre les joies de l'Inde.**

**Comme d'habitude, je dois avouer que ce cher Hector ne m'appartient pas, blablabla...**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de critiquer !**

****

**Chapitre 5: Hector et les merveilles des Indes Occidentales**

_Comptoir de Pondichéry, 1730_

Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur les maisons du comptoir commercial indien, faisant littéralement cuire tous les marchands européens, qu'ils soient français, hollandais ou d'ailleurs.

C'est la première fois qu'Hector posait le pied aux Indes Orientales. On lui en avait beaucoup parlé, certes, mais jamais encore il n'avait admiré ces temples si étrange, les costumes chatoyants des femmes et toutes ces épices. Tellement d'épices que l'odeur commençait à lui monter à la tête. Et ce maudit soleil qui faisait suer tous les pores de sa peau. Il songea avec bonheur que son chapeau lui sauvait la vie ; sans lui, il serait probablement déjà foudroyé par d'immondes coups de soleils !

Il s'attarda un peu devant les étalages bariolés qui présentaient des tas de choses amusantes. Il acheta un fruit inconnu à une vieille femme toute rabougrie et fripée qui ricana avec un air aguicheur lorsqu'il lui glissa une pièce dans la main. Hector réprima une grimace de dégout et fuit en vitesse pour déguster son fruit à l'abri du regard de convoitise de la vieille ribaude. Il alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur les marches d'un temple et commença à éplucher consciencieusement son fruit pour pouvoir en déguster la chair jaune et sucrée. Il mâchouilla un bout en pensant que ça ne valait pas une pomme mais que c'était tout de même rafraichissant.

Tout en mangeant, il contempla la population bigarrée de Pondichéry. Il reconnut des Français, qui avaient la sale manie de se poudrer le visage en blanc, ce qui leur donnait un air particulièrement ridicule sous ses latitudes puisque que leur maquillage coulait à cause de la chaleur. Il reconnut également les Hollandais à leur accent si bizarre, qui achetaient des tonnes et des tonnes d'épices. Enfin, les Anglais et leur air hautain. Mais il connaissait suffisamment les populations européennes pour ne pas s'appesantir sur eux. Ce qui l'intéressait au plus haut point, c'était ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ces fameux Indiens dont on lui avait tant parlé, qui hantait tous les contes de marins. Il était intrigué par leurs turbans, leurs vaches sacrés, leur religion et surtout, il devait le reconnaître, leurs femmes. Combien dans les ports lui avaient vanté les connaissances approfondies des Indiennes dans les choses de l'amour ? Paraît-il qu'elles faisaient des choses que jamais des européennes ne feraient… Mais il réservait la réponse à ses questions par la démonstration pour la nuit ! Pour l'instant, il souhaitait faire des emplettes.

La saison avait été bonne, lui et son équipage avait arraisonné plusieurs bâtiments lourdement chargés en richesses et il était donc en mesure de s'offrir quelques unes des merveilles des Indes.

Son choix se porta d'abord sur les cotonnades. En effet, son gilet avait fortement souffert d'une rencontre avec un portugais très énervé par l'abordage de son bâtiment qui lui avait ruiné son ancien gilet en soie de Chine. Hector se pencha donc sur une matière peut être un peu plus solide. De charmantes cotonnades aux motifs végétaux attirèrent son attention et il en acheta plusieurs mètres, songeant qu'il faudra trouver un tailleur digne de ce nom d'ici peu. Un autre tissu, d'une belle couleur jaune safran lui tapa également dans l'œil. Les bras chargés de ballots de tissus, Hector alla jeter un coup d'œil aux bibelots et autres souvenirs. Il dénicha un joli coffret en ivoire, quelques bijoux en pacotille qu'il offrirait à ses prostituées préférées et il s'apprêtait à s'offrir une peau de tigre quand un Indien s'adressa à lui dans un français plus qu'hasardeux :

-Peut-être monsieur vouloir peau lui-même ?

Hector, qui ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de français et ne songeant même pas à essayer le russe avec l'homme, essaya un langage universel :

-Gniééé ?

L'homme en face de lui tenta sa chance dans une autre langue que cette fois-ci Hector comprenait fort bien :

-May be Mister want to hunt this beast by himself?

Hector eut un air ravi et continua dans le même langage, demandant où il pouvait faire ceci et pour quel prix. L'homme l'entraina alors dans une échoppe où un autre indien, à l'allure altière, lui expliqua que la chasse se faisait à dos d'éléphant et coutait seulement deux pièces d'or. Pour avoir le privilège de monter sur l'une de ses énormes bestioles et pouvoir chasser le tigre, Hector aurait payé bien plus ! Il topa donc dans la main de l'Indien qui lui indiqua qu'il se retrouverait le lendemain à l'aube au même endroit.

Hector s'en alla gaiement, ses ballots sous le bras, vers une taverne en rêvant à sa chasse au tigre. Il passa une nuit de folie avec une Indienne qui, effectivement, savait faire des choses surprenantes et il se jura d'expliquer tout cela à ses prostituées habituelles de Tortuga. Et c'est donc tout joyeux et rassasié qu'Hector se présenta le lendemain matin à l'échoppe des Indiens chasseurs de tigres. Un éléphant miteux l'y attendait, ainsi que les deux Indiens, mais Hector était par trop émerveillé de voir une de ces bêtes gigantesques pour la première fois pour remarquer que le dit-éléphant était proche de l'agonie. Les Indiens le firent quand même grimper dans la nacelle qui se trouvait sur le dos du mastodonte et ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans la jungle toute proche de Pondichéry.

Chemin faisant, Hector se renseigna sur les habitudes alimentaires des tigres, leur vie sociale, ainsi que sur les coutumes des Indiens, histoire de marquer cela dans ses mémoires. Il était en train de mémoriser la recette du poulet au curry quand l'éléphant commença à donner de net signes de faiblesse et s'écroula littéralement dans un tas de boue, faisant choir les hommes de la nacelle en bambou. Hector alla s'étaler dans la boue et se releva en maugréant, la barbe et les vêtements pleins de gadoue saumâtre. Il allait pester contre l'éléphant quand il remarqua l'air effrayé des Indiens, qui semblaient guetter le moindre bruit venant des broussailles alentours, serrant contre eux leurs lances pour se rassurer. Hector allait leur demander pourquoi ils tiraient des têtes de six pieds de long quand un bruit dans les fourrés se fit entendre. Notre valeureux capitaine s'empara instinctivement de son épée et se rapprocha des deux Indiens terrifiés quand soudain une grosse bête jaillit hors des fourrés. Hector crut reconnaître un tigre et fut sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'un semblable animal lorsque les Indiens prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en hurlant, laissant le pauvre européen désemparé fasse à la bête.

« Gentil minou, soit gentil hein ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas manger Hector Barbossa, hmm ? Tu sais, la viande d'un capitaine n'a pas très bon goût, c'est salé et assez indigeste ! »

Mais le fauve rayé ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et commençait à dangereusement tourner autour du grand capitaine Barbossa en se léchant les babines.

« Bon, si tu veux jouer à ça, je t'attends ! »

Le combat qui s'ensuivit fut rapide, le tigre ayant juste le temps de mordre Hector au bras avant que celui-ci ne lui tire une balle dans la tête. Tout en se débarrassant péniblement de l'énorme tête qui lui enserrait douloureusement le bras, Hector bénissait l'inventeur du mousquet et de la platine à rouelle. Il ne put cependant réprimer un gémissement de douleur quand il réussi enfin à libérer son bras de la mâchoire de son agresseur et constata que le tigre lui avait laissé une dent plantée dans son avant-bras comme cadeau. Hector prit son courage à deux mains et tira violemment sur la dent pour l'extraire. Il déchira un bout de la longue chute de tissu qu'il avait autour de la taille pour se bander le bras, fourra la dent dans sa poche et reprit le chemin de Pondichéry en suivant les traces que l'éléphant maladif avait laissé en arrivant. Quand enfin il arriva à Pondichéry, tout suant et épuisé, la nuit tombait mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'aller faire un tour jusqu'à l'échoppe des deux Indiens pour leur administrer une bonne correction. Quand ils le virent arrivé, ils allèrent s'aplatir en excuses devant le capitaine en loque, ce qui ne détourna pas ce dernier de son but, c'est-à-dire fracasser les cervicales de l'un et fracasser la tête de l'autre contre un mur.

Quand enfin il put s'écrouler sur le confortable lit de sa cabine, il sortit la dent encore pleine de sang de sa poche et la contempla à la lumière d'une bougie et sourit. Cette dent ferait une magnifique boucle d'oreille…


End file.
